Mineral fiber products generally comprise man-made vitreous fibers (MMVF) such as, e.g., glass fibers, ceramic fibers, basalt fibers, slag wool, mineral wool and stone wool, which are bonded together by a cured thermoset polymeric binder material. For use as thermal or acoustical insulation products, bonded mineral fiber mats are generally produced by converting a melt made of suitable raw materials to fibers in conventional manner, for instance by a spinning cup process or by a cascade rotor process. The fibers are blown into a forming chamber and, while airborne and while still hot, are sprayed with a binder solution and randomly deposited as a mat or web onto a travelling conveyor. The fiber mat is then transferred to a curing oven where heated air is blown through the mat to cure the binder and rigidly bond the mineral fibers together.
In the past, the binder resins of choice have been phenol/formaldehyde resins which can be economically produced and can be extended with urea prior to use as a binder. However, the existing and proposed legislation directed to the lowering or elimination of formaldehyde emissions have led to the development of formaldehyde-free binders such as, for instance, the binder compositions based on polycarboxy polymers and polyols or polyamines, such as disclosed in EP-A-583086, EP-A-990727, EP-A-1741726, U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,990 and US-A-2007/0173588.
Another group of non-phenol/formaldehyde binders are the addition/-elimination reaction products of aliphatic and/or aromatic anhydrides with alkanolamines, e.g., as disclosed in WO 99/36368, WO 01/05725, WO 01/96460, WO 02/06178, WO 2004/007615 and WO 2006/061249. These binder compositions are water soluble and exhibit excellent binding properties but may require expensive starting materials and, in particular, a high proportion of expensive anhydride reactants in order to achieve the desired water solubility, curing speed and curing density. Several of the above-mentioned patent publications therefore suggest the use of cheaper carbohydrates as additives, extenders or as reactive components of the binder system.